Possession Final Part
by leolass
Summary: Things are looking bright for 'my' favourite couple. Could there be a future for them after all? McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**Possession** – Final Part

Heat soared between naked skin as surreal sensations of electricity bound their bodies together and, when it was all over, Abby wanted even more.

"How many hours left?" McGee emerged from the sheet covering his damp back. "You're killing me here!"

"Many, _many_ hours. Abby grinned. "Do you think Ducky and Ziva are having a good time too?"

"Don't mention Ducky at a time like this, I can't think about another man right now!"

As Abby laughed, her tattooed stomach pushed against Tim's head forcing him upwards. He moved up her body quickly until he was facing her, his full weight covering her. He was magnificent. The sensation was intensely sexual.

"God, McGee you are fantastic at this," she confessed thickly. "Don't ever stop. Never!"

"You paid good money for me. I can't let you waste it," he smiled. "Besides, it's the best work out I've had in a week!"

"Consider me your personal trainer," she joked. She was right; it was way better than any run along the park or a session of Tai-Chi. "Now get back to work, McGee and love me again because I won't ever stop loving you!"

McGee stopped instantly and stared at her. "What? What did you say?"

She smiled and nodded. "I said I love you."

McGee pulled himself from her onto his knees, the sheet covering the area between his thighs and his naval. "You…?"

"Really, I do. I always have."

"As in 'love' or as in," he nodded quickly, "you know…love?"

"You're my friend, McGee," she shrugged, "I love you."

"Oh," he was crestfallen and, as she noticed all too quickly, her answer had a detrimental affect on his body. "As a friend," he confirmed.

"But, Timmy," she went on quickly. "You should know that I love my friends as I would love a lover."

Suddenly, a small smile crept onto his lips and as it grew larger, another part of him mirrored the action. "You mean…?"

"I mean _I love you_, you big lug," she giggled as she turned him onto his back straddling him. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you in that stupid geek suit of yours, with that stupid geek expression on your," she lowered her lips to his face and began kissing the perspiration over it starting with his forehead, "stupid geek face. God, McGee, you're amazing!"

Then she stopped and sat upright allowing his eyes to feast on her body art. His gaze absorbed everything about her and then his eyes caught hers.

"You know, I love you too."

She nodded. "I knew that before I knew I loved you. I think we possessed each other from the word go."

The moment had turned abruptly serious.

"So," he asked softly, "what do we do about it?"

She wrinkled her face and tipped her head giving him the one expression of hers that McGee just couldn't refuse. It was hard to remain serious forever with Abby. She wasn't made that way. She was Devilish and innocence wrapped up into one mind-bendingly graceful soul.

"I think if we get through this weekend in one piece, we should start dating again."

"We've done the dating thing before."

"We weren't serious before. We were playing. We've grown up since then. I think we're serious now."

"Serious, huh? Well, I can't argue with that, especially from this angle."

Abby grinned, bent down and kissed him. "I really cannot imagine life without you, Timmy. I don't think I'd want to either. You mean so much to me."

McGee warmed at the thought which, in turn, hardened him. He could have taken on the world and won right at that moment. She filled him with all the confidence in the world. Not even Tony or Gibbs could cut him down now. Hell, even the scary woman at the auction would be a pussy cat now his Gothic princess had confessed her love.

Life was good.

"Timmy?" She whispered softly into his ear, forcing fantastic sensations through his body. If she kept this up, he wouldn't have a problem keeping in this position for another week let alone forty more hours.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder what Ducky and Ziva are doing?"

"Abby!"


	2. Chapter 4

**Possession** – Final Part

Heat soared between naked skin as surreal sensations of electricity bound their bodies together and, when it was all over, Abby wanted even more.

"How many hours left?" McGee emerged from the sheet covering his damp back. "You're killing me here!"

"Many, _many_ hours. Abby grinned. "Do you think Ducky and Ziva are having a good time too?"

"Don't mention Ducky at a time like this, I can't think about another man right now!"

As Abby laughed, her tattooed stomach pushed against Tim's head forcing him upwards. He moved up her body quickly until he was facing her, his full weight covering her. He was magnificent. The sensation was intensely sexual.

"God, McGee you are fantastic at this," she confessed thickly. "Don't ever stop. Never!"

"You paid good money for me. I can't let you waste it," he smiled. "Besides, it's the best work out I've had in a week!"

"Consider me your personal trainer," she joked. She was right; it was way better than any run along the park or a session of Tai-Chi. "Now get back to work, McGee and love me again because I won't ever stop loving you!"

McGee stopped instantly and stared at her. "What? What did you say?"

She smiled and nodded. "I said I love you."

McGee pulled himself from her onto his knees, the sheet covering the area between his thighs and his naval. "You…?"

"Really, I do. I always have."

"As in 'love' or as in," he nodded quickly, "you know…love?"

"You're my friend, McGee," she shrugged, "I love you."

"Oh," he was crestfallen and, as she noticed all too quickly, her answer had a detrimental affect on his body. "As a friend," he confirmed.

"But, Timmy," she went on quickly. "You should know that I love my friends as I would love a lover."

Suddenly, a small smile crept onto his lips and as it grew larger, another part of him mirrored the action. "You mean…?"

"I mean _I love you_, you big lug," she giggled as she turned him onto his back straddling him. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you in that stupid geek suit of yours, with that stupid geek expression on your," she lowered her lips to his face and began kissing the perspiration over it starting with his forehead, "stupid geek face. God, McGee, you're amazing!"

Then she stopped and sat upright allowing his eyes to feast on her body art. His gaze absorbed everything about her and then his eyes caught hers.

"You know, I love you too."

She nodded. "I knew that before I knew I loved you. I think we possessed each other from the word go."

The moment had turned abruptly serious.

"So," he asked softly, "what do we do about it?"

She wrinkled her face and tipped her head giving him the one expression of hers that McGee just couldn't refuse. It was hard to remain serious forever with Abby. She wasn't made that way. She was Devilish and innocence wrapped up into one mind-bendingly graceful soul.

"I think if we get through this weekend in one piece, we should start dating again."

"We've done the dating thing before."

"We weren't serious before. We were playing. We've grown up since then. I think we're serious now."

"Serious, huh? Well, I can't argue with that, especially from this angle."

Abby grinned, bent down and kissed him. "I really cannot imagine life without you, Timmy. I don't think I'd want to either. You mean so much to me."

McGee warmed at the thought which, in turn, hardened him. He could have taken on the world and won right at that moment. She filled him with all the confidence in the world. Not even Tony or Gibbs could cut him down now. Hell, even the scary woman at the auction would be a pussy cat now his Gothic princess had confessed her love.

Life was good.

"Timmy?" She whispered softly into his ear, forcing fantastic sensations through his body. If she kept this up, he wouldn't have a problem keeping in this position for another week let alone forty more hours.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder what Ducky and Ziva are doing?"

"Abby!"


	3. pt 4

**Possession** – Final Part

Heat soared between naked skin as surreal sensations of electricity bound their bodies together and, when it was all over, Abby wanted even more.

"How many hours left?" McGee emerged from the sheet covering his damp back. "You're killing me here!"

"Many, _many_ hours. Abby grinned. "Do you think Ducky and Ziva are having a good time too?"

"Don't mention Ducky at a time like this, I can't think about another man right now!"

As Abby laughed, her tattooed stomach pushed against Tim's head forcing him upwards. He moved up her body quickly until he was facing her, his full weight covering her. He was magnificent. The sensation was intensely sexual.

"God, McGee you are fantastic at this," she confessed thickly. "Don't ever stop. Never!"

"You paid good money for me. I can't let you waste it," he smiled. "Besides, it's the best work out I've had in a week!"

"Consider me your personal trainer," she joked. She was right; it was way better than any run along the park or a session of Tai-Chi. "Now get back to work, McGee and love me again because I won't ever stop loving you!"

McGee stopped instantly and stared at her. "What? What did you say?"

She smiled and nodded. "I said I love you."

McGee pulled himself from her onto his knees, the sheet covering the area between his thighs and his naval. "You…?"

"Really, I do. I always have."

"As in 'love' or as in," he nodded quickly, "you know…love?"

"You're my friend, McGee," she shrugged, "I love you."

"Oh," he was crestfallen and, as she noticed all too quickly, her answer had a detrimental affect on his body. "As a friend," he confirmed.

"But, Timmy," she went on quickly. "You should know that I love my friends as I would love a lover."

Suddenly, a small smile crept onto his lips and as it grew larger, another part of him mirrored the action. "You mean…?"

"I mean _I love you_, you big lug," she giggled as she turned him onto his back straddling him. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you in that stupid geek suit of yours, with that stupid geek expression on your," she lowered her lips to his face and began kissing the perspiration over it starting with his forehead, "stupid geek face. God, McGee, you're amazing!"

Then she stopped and sat upright allowing his eyes to feast on her body art. His gaze absorbed everything about her and then his eyes caught hers.

"You know, I love you too."

She nodded. "I knew that before I knew I loved you. I think we possessed each other from the word go."

The moment had turned abruptly serious.

"So," he asked softly, "what do we do about it?"

She wrinkled her face and tipped her head giving him the one expression of hers that McGee just couldn't refuse. It was hard to remain serious forever with Abby. She wasn't made that way. She was Devilish and innocence wrapped up into one mind-bendingly graceful soul.

"I think if we get through this weekend in one piece, we should start dating again."

"We've done the dating thing before."

"We weren't serious before. We were playing. We've grown up since then. I think we're serious now."

"Serious, huh? Well, I can't argue with that, especially from this angle."

Abby grinned, bent down and kissed him. "I really cannot imagine life without you, Timmy. I don't think I'd want to either. You mean so much to me."

McGee warmed at the thought which, in turn, hardened him. He could have taken on the world and won right at that moment. She filled him with all the confidence in the world. Not even Tony or Gibbs could cut him down now. Hell, even the scary woman at the auction would be a pussy cat now his Gothic princess had confessed her love.

Life was good.

"Timmy?" She whispered softly into his ear, forcing fantastic sensations through his body. If she kept this up, he wouldn't have a problem keeping in this position for another week let alone forty more hours.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder what Ducky and Ziva are doing?"

"Abby!"


	4. final pt 4

**Possession** – Final Part

Heat soared between naked skin as surreal sensations of electricity bound their bodies together and, when it was all over, Abby wanted even more.

"How many hours left?" McGee emerged from the sheet covering his damp back. "You're killing me here!"

"Many, _many_ hours. Abby grinned. "Do you think Ducky and Ziva are having a good time too?"

"Don't mention Ducky at a time like this, I can't think about another man right now!"

As Abby laughed, her tattooed stomach pushed against Tim's head forcing him upwards. He moved up her body quickly until he was facing her, his full weight covering her. He was magnificent. The sensation was intensely sexual.

"God, McGee you are fantastic at this," she confessed thickly. "Don't ever stop. Never!"

"You paid good money for me. I can't let you waste it," he smiled. "Besides, it's the best work out I've had in a week!"

"Consider me your personal trainer," she joked. She was right; it was way better than any run along the park or a session of Tai-Chi. "Now get back to work, McGee and love me again because I won't ever stop loving you!"

McGee stopped instantly and stared at her. "What? What did you say?"

She smiled and nodded. "I said I love you."

McGee pulled himself from her onto his knees, the sheet covering the area between his thighs and his naval. "You…?"

"Really, I do. I always have."

"As in 'love' or as in," he nodded quickly, "you know…love?"

"You're my friend, McGee," she shrugged, "I love you."

"Oh," he was crestfallen and, as she noticed all too quickly, her answer had a detrimental affect on his body. "As a friend," he confirmed.

"But, Timmy," she went on quickly. "You should know that I love my friends as I would love a lover."

Suddenly, a small smile crept onto his lips and as it grew larger, another part of him mirrored the action. "You mean…?"

"I mean _I love you_, you big lug," she giggled as she turned him onto his back straddling him. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you in that stupid geek suit of yours, with that stupid geek expression on your," she lowered her lips to his face and began kissing the perspiration over it starting with his forehead, "stupid geek face. God, McGee, you're amazing!"

Then she stopped and sat upright allowing his eyes to feast on her body art. His gaze absorbed everything about her and then his eyes caught hers.

"You know, I love you too."

She nodded. "I knew that before I knew I loved you. I think we possessed each other from the word go."

The moment had turned abruptly serious.

"So," he asked softly, "what do we do about it?"

She wrinkled her face and tipped her head giving him the one expression of hers that McGee just couldn't refuse. It was hard to remain serious forever with Abby. She wasn't made that way. She was Devilish and innocence wrapped up into one mind-bendingly graceful soul.

"I think if we get through this weekend in one piece, we should start dating again."

"We've done the dating thing before."

"We weren't serious before. We were playing. We've grown up since then. I think we're serious now."

"Serious, huh? Well, I can't argue with that, especially from this angle."

Abby grinned, bent down and kissed him. "I really cannot imagine life without you, Timmy. I don't think I'd want to either. You mean so much to me."

McGee warmed at the thought which, in turn, hardened him. He could have taken on the world and won right at that moment. She filled him with all the confidence in the world. Not even Tony or Gibbs could cut him down now. Hell, even the scary woman at the auction would be a pussy cat now his Gothic princess had confessed her love.

Life was good.

"Timmy?" She whispered softly into his ear, forcing fantastic sensations through his body. If she kept this up, he wouldn't have a problem keeping in this position for another week let alone forty more hours.

"Yeah?"

"I wonder what Ducky and Ziva are doing?"

"Abby!"


End file.
